uhoh
by flammingvampire207
Summary: um sutmhins happend to hermione late at night. rating MIGHT go up lated dont know
1. numba !

UH-OH

Disclaimer- I don't own this story it just popped up. So I started writing it. The name is lame I know I could not think of any thing. I already have two chapters :D Please review and tell what you think.

"Look you stupid ferret!" Yelled a very angry red faced Harry Potter. "Stay the fuck away from me and my fiends! Were sick of you and your shit!"

Malfoy's usually pale face was tinged pink in anger; he glared hard at the boy who lived. "Why don't you go play with your little mud blood, and leave me alone?" He sneered at the insulting word. Harry face turned redder, opining his mouth to yell something else. He stopped and tilted his head somewhat, malfoy raised his eyebrow. Harry heard the sound of what sounded like some one hearing down the hall. Turning to look down the barely lit corridor Malfoy as well. They saw the odd site if something tall and thing quickly rush towards them, holding what looked like a longish thin thing with a rather bushy top.

Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter enemy's, stood side by side completely silent both holding expensive brooms in there left hand, all color gone from there faces eyes wide. As the tall figure of Severus Snape strolled under a bright candle, they stared in horror relising he what he was holding. An unconscious Hermione Granger.

Hey all so what do you think? Do you like? Hmm the next chapter describes what happened to Hermione sort of or at least what she looks like. :D. So um read and review. Yap notice that r&r= read and review and it equals rest and relaxation. Ha-ha.


	2. numba 2

Uh-Oh

Disclaimer. Don't own story, Just plot. That some one else probably already owns.

Hermione Granger had her legs draped over Snape's arms, one leg had what looked like nails marks scratched on her left leg her rights sock half of shoes Harry did not see. Her shirt was pulled from out of her skirt, the bottom button undone, the middle of her shirt looked ripped open for its button was missing as was her shoe. Her torn skirt was law toward her thigh from the way Snape held her. There were bruises very high on the inside of her thighs, and on her arms, there was one on her face. Her Right arm was draped over Snape's neck the other hung down. Her face was pale, her mouth hung open a little, her hair looked as though id bin through a rain storm, knotty and tangled. Snape looked livid, he held a snapped arm in his right hand, that Harry recognized as Hermione's. He walked closer and closer. Till he was less than 1 foot away from the two 6th years. He motioned for them to move, and they new he meant now! They jumped out of the angry potions master. Without turning around he barked orders to the two stunned boys, "Get Dumbledore!" Headed straight for the hospital wing, "Tell him to get the scum in the transfiguration room.

The two enemies looked at each other then rushed to the Stone gargoyle.

So what do you think? Keep it up? Or quit while the quitting good? Read and review.


	3. chapa 3

Uh-oh

Disclaimer- dun own it so dun yell at me. I'm poor less you want sum shity cloths....

Dumbledore usually twinkling eyes were turning angry. He nodded when a frantic Harry Potter and a slightly worried looking Draco malfoy finished telling them the tale. They told him everything except exactly what they were doing in the hall's that late at night.

Dumbledore stood, walking past the two teenagers he went straight to the large wooden door, and left with out a word of what the boys should do. Draco and Harry opted to follow him. Hopping up they hurried after him. They fallowed him to the transfiguration room on the second floor (is that right Dumbledore and D.A.D.A rooms are on 3rd ...) Dumbledore unlocked the door and walked in. Walking in they saw a figure with the hood of his cape over his head, lying on the floor breathing slowly. Harry looked around, Hermione seemed to have fought well against her assaulter, desks were overturned and pieces of a busted chair were lying about, a torn set of black school robes laid near the window. 'Hermione's' Thought Draco and Harry at the same time. Draco taped Harry's shoulder and pointed to something shiny and broken near the window. They walked closer and saw that Hermione's, Hogwarts head girl badge had bin stepped on. They turned around to see Dumbledore covering the body's head back up, he looked up. At Harry with sad eyes. Picking up the unconscious attacker he walked toward the door. "Draco, do get the door. Please." He said calmly with a sad voice and sad eyes. Draco obeyed and tried to get a look at who Dumbledore carried as he walked past, his eyes got big and he looked up at Harry with surprise.

Dumbledore silently left headed towards the hospital wing, Harry assumed. After Dumbledore was out of site, Draco looked over at Harry, Potter come here." He whispered. Harry looked at concern at his nemesis, who was it? Did you see them?" he asked not whispering as Draco had done.

"Yea" nodded Draco "I saw him, your not ganna like it either. Not at all."

"Who?" Said an impatient Harry. "Just, just go see for your self.

Your not going to like this, you'll just be pissed to here it from me." Whispered Draco again. Then he turned and walked towards the grand stair case intent on getting some sleep that night. Harry ran towards the hospital wing, busting open the door he found Snape, Dumbledore and Madame popery shaking her head over a bed. Harry saw another bed with a curtain around it. Dumbledore moved aside to let Harry come closer to the bed.

He looked at the unconscious form on the bed, his mouth dropped open his broom feel to the ground. He stared at the bright red head that lay on the pillow. That hair could only one thing, Ronald Weasley.


	4. chapa 4

Uh-Oh

Disclaimer= I do not own the characters. And I never will.

Harry starred at his 6 year best friend, he couldn't believe it. "Poly juice" thought Harry. "It has to be! Malfoy! No... It couldn't have been Malfoy was with me when this happened." He slumped to his knees and hung his head.

He should have noticed something; Ron HAD been acting odd since the beginning of the school year a month ago. Staying close to Hermione acting like an even more over protective brother. About a week or two into school Ron had asked Hermione to hogs mead with him, she had declined, claiming Ron was like her older brother. Ron had been angry not talking to her for a week and a half; he had destroyed his already shabby belongings. When he suddenly was hanging behind her again, watching out for her from every possible threat.

Hermione had told Harry , she was slightly worried on the way Ron had been acting. Harry now saw what she meant. Harry felt a something on his shoulder; he turned up to so Dumbledore smiling kindly down at him. There were tears lining Dumbledore's old face sadness and anger was in his eyes. "Madame Pomfrey." He said still looking down at the young boy. "Yes sir?"

Said the medi witch. "Be so kind as to alert Mr. and Mrs. Weasley that they need to get her as soon as possible. "Yes sir." She said and headed to her office for parchment.

Snape had anger on his face, pure cold fury, "I'll get Minerva." Without another word he glided from the room billowing cape and all. Dumbledore got Harry up and in a chair. For an hour Harry just starred in disbelief at his best friend, till he finally nodded off near midnight.

"WHAT!?!" Harry jumped forward knocking the chair over, looking wildly around for the source of the voice. The sight that met his eyes surprised him. Dumbledore stood quite still, starring down his long nose to a Molly Weasley, who had tear stains running down he face. Mr. Weasley was holding his wife up. She starred up at Dumbledore, "No no noo, it cant be. Not Ron. That's his best friend he wouldn't hurt her..." She moaned. Mr. Weasley stoned stone still, his arms slipping form around his wife he seemed to stare of into space.

"Veritaserum." Whispered cold low dangerous voice. Every one turned including Harry, who no one had noticed was awake. "Veritaserum..." Whispered Snape, who stood in a dark corner his oily hair hung like a frame around his face. He put his hand in his pocket to pull out a small vile of clear liquid. Harry recognized as Veritaserum, a very powerful truth syrup.


	5. numba 5

Uh-Oh

Disclaimer- don't own it oh yea any one wanna be my beta? Or whatever????? Come on it'll be funnnn! Paweeze?

Reviewers=

Fallen-Angels-Warrior- thank you very much.

Kimberly grace- I am trying to make them longer but with cliffy's to, though I don't think I'm to good at it. He he. But thank you please keep reading and reviewing.

Hellen- I'm using the word and punctuation thing on Microsoft, so I am trying to do all that's stuff right.

Hedw1g- thank so much I can get more chappies up over the weekend than on the week days because of high school but I'm trying: D.

NOW TO THE STORY

"Do you really think we'll need that?" Asked McGonagall asked. "Only if he won't tell on his own what happened between himself and Miss Granger."

Said Snape still in the corner. Dumbledore nodded and went to the red head, whispering a spell Ron's eyes popped open. He sat up and looked around taking in the teachers, his parents, and his best friend. "Ronald Weasley, please tell us what happened between you and Miss Granger last night in the transfiguration room." Dumbledore said. Ron shock his head, "nooo I cant I didn't mean to it really was an accident." He mumbled to himself. "Ronald Weasley please tell us." "No.." Dumbledore looked over towards Mr. Weasley, Mr, Weasley sighed and nodded.

Snape strolled forward and held his hand out "please drink this." Ron looked doubtfully at the potion's master. "Just drink it," said Harry barely heard. Ron looked at him and drank it up.

The Questioning began.

Ronald Weasley, why were you and miss granger in the transfiguration room at 11.00 at night, past curfew?" Dumbledore asked starring at Ron. Ron looked up at him in a flat dead tone he's started to tell his story. "At 9 Hermione left the dinner table to do work in the library, I followed her. For an hour she worked at 10 she finally got up to go to the common room, so I got up and followed her to." "Was Miss Granger aware you were following her?" "No, id been stealing Harry's invisibility cloak for a month," Harry looked up in surprise, "When we went past the transfiguration room I opened the door. When she saw the door open she stopped and peered in she walked in to see if some one was behind it, because she's a prefect and all. When she was completely in I shut the door and threw the cloak of, she turned around. When she saw me she calmed down a bit, 'Ron what are you doing here?' I didn't say any thing she looked slightly scarred. She walked to the door 'Ron move!' I could hear panic in her voice." Tears rimmed his eyes now. "I still didn't I reached forward her eyes got large, I lifted the strap of her bag off her shoulder and threw it towards the wall. She backed up, I followed and pushed her to the ground I got on top of her and ripped her robes off. I ripped some buttons of her shirt she started beating me with her knees and fists." Harry felt some pride towards Hermione then. "Sh-she screamed and cried i-i-I grabbed her skirt ripped it and I..." He faltered now, not wanting to continue the potion made him. "She bite me," he said. "Show me." Dumbledore said. Ron lifted the sleeve of his robe, there were teeth marks on his arm, small nail scratches and tiny bruises near his elbow and down.

Dumbledore nodded, "Go on." Mrs. Weasley looked as though shed be sick. "I slapped her and..." Ron cut of by his mother. "No nooo this can be true, we raised you to be a good boy..." she moaned, Mr. Weasley lead his wife to a chair stone silent.

"She screamed so loud why did she have to scream?" Ron wailed his head go down to his hands. "She got up and started screaming I told her to be quite and she wouldn't so I grabbed her putting my hand over her mouth to quite her. Her eyes got big, and she stopped struggling she kind of went limp. I-I wasn't thinking I just looked around the room past the broken desks and chairs for an empty place. Seeing one I walked to the middle of the room and I sort of dropped her to the ground. That's when Snape walked in. He just walked in and starred at us, he looked around the room and smirked. "Soo" he whispered "you and miss granger, decided to have a little romp in a empty class room, eh?" Then he stopped and stared at he's. He walked over and knelt down, "Miss Granger? Miss Granger?" he shook her shoulder, when she didn't wake up he looked up at me angrier than iv ever seen him, He took out his wand and pointed it at me, that's the last thing ii remember." Ron finished. "Very well" Said the tall headmaster no twinkle in his eye. "You may not leave this room under any circumstance and do not go any were near miss granger." Some one coughed near the door, everyone turned to see Draco Malfoy standing near the door his mouth open starring at Ron.


End file.
